The Hollywood Week Meeting
by YugiandAtemforeva
Summary: Kradam fanfic. My first one ever! Kris and Adam meet for the first time on Hollywood week. Will they end up together on the first dinner they go out on? Well we will find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kris was so excited about making it through Hollywood week and going to the top 36. He got hungry so he decided to go downstairs at the Idol Mansion. Kris was amazed, so amazed, he saw his crush, Adam Lambert. Adam Lambert can be described as a flirt, rock god, and incredibly cute. Kris was not sure if God wouldn't like him for this incredibly cute crush he had on Adam. **_

_**Adam had such great blue eyes and Kris was such a sucker for blue eyes. So Kris thought, Should I come up to him and introduce myself, Damn he is just too cute and I'm such a sucker for blue eyes. **_**Well it was actually Adam Lambert the rock god that made his first move up to him. 'Hi you must be Kris Allen, I'm Adam Lambert,' the rock god said with cheerfulness. 'Hi nice to meet you!' Kris Allen said. Well it was a start for the both of them, just a simple hello and introduction. **

**So, Adam and Kris talked for an hour saying it was an honor to be on the top 36. Then Adam asked the question, "Well Kris would you like to join me for some dinner?" **_**O shit! Should I really do this? Go out with him? A dat**_**e?" Kris' thoughts were making him like distracted, and he replied, "Sure!" So Kris and Adam went out to eat at Casa's and enjoyed it. Then, when they went back to the hotel, the flirtatious Adam rock god made his move by making his flirty voice talk.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Kris, it was so awesome we both made it to the top 36," Adam said with happiness. "Yep it sure is!" Kris Allen said. Adam had to make his move or else he would fool up and never had his chance with Kristopher Allen. "Hey Kris, um may I tell you something?" Adam thought he was off to a good start. "Ya what is it?" Kris had so many thoughts running through his head_, O my god, is he gonna, kiss me? "_I am gay Kris, and I have a crush on you." Adam was completely nervous when he said that. "Well Adam, I have a crush on you too and I will so like to fuck you right now." Kris said with a flirtatious smile. "Well Kris Allen, I am.." Adam was interrupted by a slow passion kiss from Kris.

Kris and Adam were so glad they could end up together in a quick way than usual. Adam slowly moved his hands to Kris' hips and Kris suddenly broke the kiss._ Am I letting my feelings get to me too quickly? Will God hate me for this sin? _"Sweetie what is wrong?" Adam asked with concern. "My thoughts are running through my head, I am so falling for you Adam, I am sure God will forgive me for my feelings." Adam replied, "Of course, I respect you and your feelings, now shall we continue?" Then suddenly, Kris and Adam continued their makeout session. Kris was making his next move by removing Adam's shirt. He knew what he wanted to see the beautiful, sexy skin Adam had. Adam didn't mind and so he did the same to Kris. So Adam slowly leaned Kris, his love, down on the soft satin bed and moved down slowly, kissing his neck. Kris let out a hot moan and Adam just continued kiss the 23 year old's neck. Kris couldn't resist the touch of Adam's lips on his neck.

Kris just laid back enjoying the touch of Adam' lustful kiss. Then Adam stopped starring at Kris' brown eyes. Then after an hour Kris and Adam fell asleep together..Together after a lustful, romantic night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris and Adam awoke the next morning realize they slept together. Kris asked, "Did we just?"

"Ya I think we did.." Adam said with carefulness.

It was just a day with keeping it a secret for Adam Lambert and Kris Allen. Ryan Seacrest was announcing the top 13 was going to be announced. It was such a nerve -wrecking day for all top 36 idols. 2 hours later, about 9:45am, Kris got called down to the judges room to see if he had made it to the top 13! Kris was totally surprised when Randy Jackson said _Congratulations Kris! You made it to American Idol season 8 Top 13! _Oh my god! Kris Allen couldn't believe he made it. He didn't know if Adam the Glambert made it. So Kris and Adam found each other and found out they both made it. They went behind a wall and started to make out very severely because of their excitement._ Wow Kris I can't believe we both made it! I know its so exciting, _Kris said.

And the top 13 were as follows: Kris Allen, Adam Lambert, Allison Iraheta, Danny Gokey, Matt Giraud, Michael Sarver, Jorge Nunez, Megan Joy, Anoop Dawg Desai, Alexis Grace, Lil Rounds, Scott MacIntyre and Jasmine Murray. All of these wonderful people will soon find out that Kradam excisted.


End file.
